A Royal Rumble Kind of Love
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: The rumble was so full of sexy slash that I just had to write. There's a plethora of pairings. Enjoy them. Newest part is Barrett/Cena :P
1. Anything

**Heath Slater & Wade Barrett-Anything  
After seeing how they just used Heath Slater during the Rumble I had to write this with one of my favorite pairings. Wade/Heath or Weath as I love to call them. Well enjoy :D**

* * *

Wade Barrett walked into his locker room after the Rumble match. He was sore and tired. He sat down on the bench and groaned. Everything hurt. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel, but he didn't know where his roommate was.

"Heath?" Wade called out.

He didn't get an answer. Wade knew that Heath would have waited for him to get back since he was Heath's ride to the hotel. Wade carefully pushed himself off the bench and walked around the Corre locker-room. He checked everywhere.

'Maybe I should text Justin.' Wade thought. He grabbed his phone from his bag. He started to text Justin when he heard a sniffle coming from the showers. 'I didn't check the showers…'

In the end stall water could be heard flowing down; Wade walked down to it and looked in. He saw a very upset Heath Slater. Wade sighed, "Heath, how long have you been in there?"

"Since I came back from being humiliated out there." Heath murmured barely loud enough for Wade to hear.

Wade didn't know what to say to the younger man. Cena eliminating him wasn't the part that was bothering him and Wade knew it. It was the fact that Hornswoggle had gotten to beat up on him with Cena just watching and laughing. Wade walked into the shower completely dressed in his ring gear. He shut it off and kneeled down by Heath.

"Come on. Get dressed so we can go back to the hotel." Wade's tone was soft and compassionate. Heath sighed and started to get up, but he stopped.

"Uh…Wade?"

"Yeah, Heath?"

"Can you hand me my towel?" Heath blushed a bit. Wade smiled small and nodded.

"Of course, Heath." Wade walked out and grabbed Heath's towel. He tossed it to Heath and started out of the shower room so he wouldn't embarrass the younger man anymore. "I'll wait for you out here."

Heath nodded and dried off. He quickly dressed and walked out to Wade who was now dressed in jeans and a Corre t-shirt. Heath grabbed his bag, "I'm ready."

Wade wrapped an arm around him giving him a sort of reassuring hug. Heath smiled and leaned into Wade. The older man could always make him feel better especially when he wanted to be left alone. Wade smiled. He loved how he could always bring a smile to Heath's face. Wade wanted to kiss the top of Heath's head but he decided against it. The younger man may punch him with the mood he was in. "Let's go, Heath."

The two walked out of the locker room shutting it behind them.

At The Hotel

Wade opened the door for Heath and himself. They walked in and set their bags down. Heath immediately walked to the farthest bed and laid face down in the pillow. Wade sighed, closed the door and followed the younger man. He sat down on the ginger's bed and rubbed his back.

"Heath, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Just let me die." Heath said into the pillow.

"Come on, Heath. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

Heath pulled back and looked at Wade, "Anything?"

Wade nodded, "Anything. Just name it."

Heath bit his lip and thought about it. What he really wanted was Wade. He wanted him to hold him, to take care of him, to love him… Heath shook his head, "I don't know what I want."

"I think you do." Heath looked away from Wade. Wade smirked, "You want me, don't you?"

Heath tensed up. 'Shit.'

Wade leaned down and ghosted a breath over Heath's neck. Heath shivered and let his eyes fall closed. Wade's moved his hand down to the younger's ass and squeezed. Heath moaned and turned his head back towards Wade. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. Wade was absolutely beautiful to Heath. He took his breath away in that very instant.

"In all honesty, Heath. What do you want? I'll do anything for you." Wade caressed his cheek.

Heath took in a breath inhaling Wade's cologne and a smell that was only Wade. He pushed himself up slowly and bit his lip before answering Wade in a voice barely above a whisper, "I want you."

Wade smiled and leaned in. He kissed Heath softly. Heath responded immediately to the kiss. He pulled Wade closer to his body and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck. Wade pushed Heath back down onto the bed and ran his hand down Heath's body to the hem of his shirt. Just as he started pulling on it his phone rang. They pulled apart.

"Hold on, Heath." Wade said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Yeah?"

"Wade! Cena and I are bored. You should come hang out with us." Randy's drunk voice came from the other line.

Wade chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry, man. I'm a little busy with the man of my dreams."

Heath's mouth fell open. He stared at Wade in shock. Wade winked.

"Fine then. Have fun with Heath and not us. Meanie." John was now on the line.

"Bye, boys. Have fun drinking yourselves to sleep."

"Bye, Wade." John and Randy said together. Wade hung up and laughed.

"Those two are nuts. Now where were we?"

"You just blew off two of the hottest wrestlers for me…" Heath said still in disbelief of what was going on.

"I said I'd do anything for you, Heath. I meant that. You're my number one priority every time." Wade smiled. Heath pulled Wade down and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Wade kissed his temple, "No need to thank me, Heath. I want to be here with you just as much as you want me."

Heath smiled and yawned. Wade got up and picked Heath up. He pulled the blankets back on the bed then laid the younger man down. He crawled into bed beside Heath and wrapped his arms around him, "Sleep, sweetheart."

Heath turned and laid his head on Wade's shoulder. He laid a hand over Wade's heart and fell asleep. Wade smiled and kissed his forehead. Yep, Wade would do absolutely anything for his boy.

~End~


	2. In the Doghouse

**Justin Gabriel & Bryan Danielson-In the Doghouse  
After seeing Bryan eliminate Justin at the rumble I just knew that this story had to be written. So please enjoy my boys, no bashing please :D**

* * *

Bryan Danielson's first rumble was a success. He eliminated two people. One of them being his boyfriend, Justin Gabriel. He knew Justin would be pissed, but he had to understand that in the Royal Rumble you put your relationships and friendships aside to try and win the grand prize. And even though Bryan didn't win he was still pretty happy about doing that well.

Bryan walked into his locker room. There was a note on his bag.

_Bryan,_

_I will not be talking to you for the rest of the month. Just know that you have caused this and petty words won't make me change my mind._

_Justin._

Bryan furrowed his brows, "What the hell?"

Bryan walked out of his locker room to the Corre's. At the moment the only two inside were Justin and Heath. Bryan walked in and pulled out the note. "What in the world is this, Justin?"

Justin didn't answer Bryan. He didn't even look at him.

"Gabriel."

Nothing.

"Angel." Bryan was getting a little annoyed.

Justin still said nothing.

"Damn it, Paul answer me!" Bryan stamped his foot like a child.

Justin finally looked at him, "You want to know what that is?"

"No, I'm talking to myself." Bryan said sarcastically.

"Fok jou." Justin spat in his native language. Bryan got the message and crumpled up the note. He threw it down in front of Justin and walked out.

At The Bar

Bryan sat by himself nursing a beer in the back of the bar. He was still pissed at the way Justin was acting. So Bryan eliminated him, so what. Shit happens in the Royal Rumble. Did Justin expect Bryan to just hop over the top ropes for him? The thought that he did pissed Bryan off all the more.

"Hey."

Bryan looked up and saw Adam Copeland, known to most as Edge. Bryan sighed, "Hey, Adam."

"What's up, champ?" Adam sat down across from Bryan.

"Justin's mad at me for eliminating him."

Adam smiled, "I've been in that dog house before."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Last year when I won it I had to throw out Chris." Adam nodded.

"Was Chris mad?"

"He was pissed, but I think he got over it quickly because I was back finally, but he cussed me out after we got in the locker room." Adam laughed at the memory.

"But he understood why you did it."

"Of course he did. He said he would have done the same damn thing if he had been in my place. I'm sure if Justin was you he would have eliminated you just as fast as you threw him out."

Bryan nodded. The Corre walked into the bar. Bryan stood up, "Thanks, Adam. I need to go talk to Justin."

"Go on, man. Get out of the doghouse." Adam smiled. Bryan nodded again and walked off towards Justin. Adam shook his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He felt lips on his neck now. The stubble on the other's face gave him chills. "When was the last time you shaved, Chris?"

"Yesterday." Chris Jericho answered. He pulled Adam's chair out and sat down in his lap. Adam pulled his head in close and pressed their lips together. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

Bryan walked over to Justin and tapped his shoulder, "Dance with me?"

Justin sighed then nodded. Bryan took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. He leaned his head on Justin's shoulder. Justin leaned his chin on Bryan's head. They stayed like that for a long time. Neither speaking until Bryan pulled away and bumped Justin's forehead with his own, "Sorry."

"I am too." Justin nodded, "I was just so angry."

"I understand, babe."

"You could have at least helped me eliminate Punk." Justin smiled.

Bryan chuckled and nodded, "True."

Justin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bryan's. Bryan wrapped his arms around Justin and held him there. In that moment they both realized they'd be just fine until the rumble came back around.

~End~


	3. Anger Management

**Randy Orton & John Cena-Anger Management  
Yes, I did Centon, but I had to! Eye-Fucking from them makes my dirty little brain work in horrid ways...ok...they're not that bad...**

* * *

Randy Orton walked into his locker room that he shared with his husband, John Cena. The locker room looked like a tornado had come through. Randy rolled his eyes and sighed. He loved John with everything he had, but sometimes he just wanted to punt kick him. Randy started picking up clothes and things that were laid out. He straightened everything up just as John walked in. He looked worse than the room had.

"Baby! What happened to you?" Randy took John's hands in his.

"I tried to beat up a wall." John whimpered, and everyone thought that Randy had the anger problem.

"Oh, Johnny." Randy sighed. He pulled John over to the couch and sat him down. "All of this because of Miz."

"He wasn't in the damn match, Randy. He shouldn't have been allowed to eliminate me. Fucker." John growled.

Randy got up and grabbed the first aid kit he kept in his bag. He walked back over to John and sat down. He started cleaning John's left hand first, "Tonight you're going to get some anger management."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Randy lifted John's hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, "you need some stress relief."

John smiled, "What are you thinking, hubby?"

"You'll see, baby. You'll see. Now give me your right hand."

Later That Night

John walked out of the shower and dried off. He didn't get dressed though. Randy give him strict instructions that he was to take a long bath, a short shower then to come into the bedroom and lie down on the bed on his stomach. John walked out and laid down on the bed. He heard the door to the room open and shut. He was about to turn his head and look, but a voice stopped him.

"Face the balcony as instructed."

John nodded and didn't turn. Soon enough he felt hands on his back. There was very little pressure, but there was enough to let John know that Randy hadn't even started yet.

"Rand…"

"Shhh, baby." Randy ran his fingers down John's back slowly, "Don't say anything."

John moaned and arched his back. Randy leaned down and kissed along John's neck and shoulders. Randy climbed over top of John and straddled his ass. He started massaging from John's neck and shoulders down. John closed his eyes and smiled.

"Feels so good." John moaned.

"Is it helping the stress?" Randy asked leaning down to kiss where his hands had just been.

"It's melting away, baby. You're working wonders on me." John nodded.

"Good. I'm very glad." Randy smiled, "Now roll over."

Randy got off John and let him roll onto his back. While John did that Randy got undressed himself. Randy climbed back on top of John. John pulled Randy's head down to his. As their lips met, Randy took their lengths in his hand and started stroking them. John moaned into the kiss. Randy started stroking faster and faster all without breaking the kiss. John pulled back.

"I'm…so close." He whimpered.

"Cum on me. Cover me." Randy flipped onto the bed and continued stoking himself while John got onto his knees in beside him. John stroked himself at the same speed as Randy. "Cum, Johnny. Give it to me."

"Fuck…Randy…" John groaned and came on Randy's chest and abs. Randy moaned. He stuck a finger into the mess and pulled it into his mouth.

"Mmm, fuck yes. That's wonderful." Randy groaned.

"I'll give you something even more wonderful, daddy." John moved down to Randy's dick. He licked at the head before taking it into his mouth. John sucked at the head before taking more and more in. Randy knew he wasn't going to last long at all. He pushed John's head all the way down.

"Fuck, fuck…I'm coming, John. Take it all, baby. Take it…" Randy threw his head back and let out a spew of expletives and John's name. John did his best to drink all that Randy gave him. Randy let go of the back of John's head and fell back to the bed. John pulled back and laid down beside Randy.

"Damn."

"Feel better, JC?"

"Yeah, much better. Thank you, Randy."

"You're welcome, Johnny." Randy rolled over and laid his head on John's chest, "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, daddy." John laughed softly, wrapped his arms around Randy, fell right to sleep. Randy smiled. He was glad that he was the only person that could manage John's anger.

~End~


	4. Hope You're Happy

**The Miz & Alex Riley & John Morrison-Hope You're Happy  
Mizorrison is pure love. Yes! I wrote a bad Riley. I couldn't help it. He can be so absolutely evil.**

* * *

John Morrison was walking around backstage before the WWE championship match at the Royal Rumble. He was going to pop in and wish his boyfriend, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, good luck. He knocked on the locker room door. Alex Riley, Mike's assistant answered the door.

"What do you want, Morrison?" Alex sneered.

John pushed Alex aside and walked in. Mike was looking at himself in the mirror. John smiled and walked over behind him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed his neck, "You look gorgeous."

Mike smiled and turned around, "Thank you, Johnny. You're going to do amazing tonight in the Rumble. I'm so excited to see you in it."

"Maybe I'll win so I can have a match with my beautiful baby at WrestleMania."

"I really hope you do. I'd love to roll around in the ring with you on the grandest stage of them all." Mike kissed John's chest.

"Are you excited for your match, baby?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I am. I know I can beat Randy so this is going to be nothing."

"I'll be rooting for you the whole time, Mike." John kissed Mike's forehead.

A runner popped his head in, "Five minutes, Miz."

"Thank you." Mike nodded. He looked back to John, "Kiss for good luck?"

"Even though you don't need it?" John smiled.

"Okay, how about a kiss for awesomeness?"

"That I can give." John leaned down and pressed his lips to Mike's. Mike wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer. When the need for air was too much the two pulled apart. "Good luck, Mikey."

"Thanks, Johnny." Mike pulled away from John and put his jacket on. He grabbed the title and walked out. Alex looked at John.

"What Riley?"

"You don't deserve him. He's too good for you."

"You're not the first person to tell me that, and you won't be the last, but Mike and I love each other. No one can break us apart, Riley. Remember that. No one."

"So says you." Alex threatened before walking out. John shook his head and left the room to go to his own locker room and watch Mike's match.

The End of the WWE Championship Match

John was sitting on his couch watching as Mike pinned Randy for the championship. He rolled out of the ring where he was attacked by Alex Riley. John leaned forward so he could read Mike's lips.

"I did it again!" Mike laughed and kissed the title.

"Congrats, Mike. You were beautiful out there." Alex snuck a kiss to Mike's cheek.

"Not out here, Alex. Wait until we get in the locker room." Mike pushed him back a bit.

John thought he was seeing things. He shook his head and pushed what he thought Mike said to the back of his mind. 'Mike and I love each other. There's no way he just said that to Alex. No way.'

John got up and started stretching to get ready for the rumble match, but the thought of Mike and Alex just would not leave his mind.

"I'll just go check on Mike and get this off my mind." John said to himself. He walked out and down to Mike's room. He was about to knock when he heard moaning from inside. John closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He sent up a little prayer before pushing open the door. He stopped dead in his tracks. Alex was behind Mike stroking him while Mike watched in the mirror. "Mike…"

Mike slapped Alex's hand and pushed him down to the ground, "Johnny. OMG, it's not what it looks like."

"Then what the hell is it, Mike?" John snapped tears already falling from his beautiful, brown eyes.

"John, please. Alex means nothing to me. It just happened. I-I didn't…" Mike sniffled.

"You didn't what? Didn't think I would come congratulate you on your win? That's apparent, Michael." John shook his head and turned to leave. He looked down at Riley, "I hope you're happy, Alex. You wanted a piece of shit boyfriend; you got him."

Mike broke down. Alex got up and tried to hug Mike but he pushed him away. He never thought that John would find out about it. It would have been just one time to shut Riley up, but now he's lost John. He lost his everything.

"Mike…" Alex whispered.

"Shut up." Mike snapped.

"Bu-"

"Shut the hell up. This is all your fault. If you had just left me alone I wouldn't have lost him. If you hadn't kept pushing me, I would still have my John. John would still love me." Mike sniffled and kicked at Alex, "I hate you, Alex. I hate you and all that you are. Now get the fuck out of my room. Don't you dare talk to me when we have to go out there tonight because if you do I'll take your ass out of the Rumble before you get in."

Alex got up and walked out of the locker room. He wasn't happy. He hadn't wanted to hurt Mike. He loved him, but he knew that Mike would never love him back. He should have never tried. He ruined a really great relationship. And he had to fix them. Alex ran to John's locker room and ran inside.

"John, this is all my fault."

"Get the fuck out."

"No. Listen to me. I kept pressuring Mike into this. I told him I was going to kill myself if I didn't get to have one day with him. I did this. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate Mike. He loves you more than anything." Alex explained.

John nodded. He seemed to be thinking about what Alex said. After a few minutes John pulled Alex close by his shirt, "If you ever touch him like that again, I will break every bone in your hands, wrist and arms. Do you understand me?"

Alex nodded. John dropped him and pushed him to the side. He grabbed his bags and left the room. John walked back to Mike's locker room and went right in. Mike was sitting on the couch crying. John threw his stuff down making a lot of noise.

"Alex, I told you-" Mike faded out when he saw John. He couldn't get off the couch fast enough before he was in John's arms hugging him tight. He cried against John's chest saying sorry as many times as he could. John lifted Mike's chin and kissed him softly. Mike held onto John as if he was the last thing in the world. John pulled back and kissed Mike's forehead.

"I love you, but if that ever happens again, I'll leave you, Michael. Understand?"

"I swear that will never happen again, John. I love you so damn much. I'm so sor-"

John put his finger to Mike's lips "Shhh, no more sorry. No more tears."

Mike nodded and kissed John's finger. John smiled and shook his head.

"I hope you're happy I love you."

"I'm extremely happy. I can't live without, John. I love you so very much." Mike whispered before pushing his and John's lips together once more.

~End~


	5. You Should be Thanking Me

**Edge, Christian & Chris Jericho-You Should be Thanking Me  
Why did I write this? Well...IDK...I thought it would be interesting :D**

* * *

Known as Edge in the ring and Adam Copeland out. If you said the word "Edge" you usually said the word "Spear" in the same sentence. At the Royal Rumble it was no different.

Once the ref and Vickie were down Edge went for his signature finishing move. The crowd went wild. Edge fell to the canvas pretending to be hurt. The ref stood and Edge crawled towards Dolph Ziggler. Dolph kicked out so Edge went for a different finishing move. Edge and Dolph stood; Edge took Dolph's arms and spun him into the Killswitch which so happened to be his best friend's finisher. Edge pinned Dolph, grabbed his title and rolled out of the ring.

Once backstage he walked into his locker room only to find a blonde, gorgeous man smirking at him.

"Stealing people's finishers, Adam?"

"Problem with it, Jason?" Adam laughed and embraced his best friend in a hug.

"Never man. You can use my finisher when you want, but you should be thanking me for that win." Jay winked.

Adam immediately caught Jason's drift, "Do you have a hotel room, buddy?"

"Actually no, I don't Adam."

"Would you like to room with me?" Adam smirked.

"You know I would, Ad."

"Great! Let me get a quick shower and get dressed and we'll go."

"I can wait. I want to watch a bit of the Rumble anyway."

"You watch. I'll go get clean." Adam smiled, grabbed his bag and went off into the showers.

Adam's Hotel Room  
Jason and Adam were lying on Adam's bed watching the rest of the rumble. The two were yelling at the TV.

"OMG, please tell me Tino is not going to win." Jason shook his head.

"I fucking hope not." Adam shielded his eyes.

"Del Rio needs to stop celebrating and eliminate him."

"I agree. Del Rio is a much better competitor than Santino. I don't want to be handed the title at Mania." Adam laughed.

"Who says you'll be fighting Del Rio? What if a certain someone comes back and steals his opportunity?" Jason smirked.

Adam nodded. He liked that idea a lot. "That needs to happen."

"Yeah?" Jason leaned over Adam.

"Yeah." Adam pulled Jason's lips down to his. They hadn't seen each other since the Slammy's. Adam pulled at Jason's shirt. Just as Jason pulled away there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Jason asked.

Adam shook his head. He got up and answered the door only to bed pushed against the wall by another gorgeous blonde. Jason laughed from the bed as Adam's lips were devoured by his blonde attacker.

"Let him breathe there, Christopher."

Chris Jericho pulled away from Adam, "I'll get to you in a minute, Reso."

"How did you know what room I was in?" Adam panted.

Chris smiled, "Jason texted me."

Adam turned and looked at Jay. He smirked then looked back at Chris. "This is going to be a very good night."

Chris leaned in and kissed Adam again. Adam pushed Chris back without breaking the kiss and started walking them to the bed. Jason moved so he wouldn't get crushed when the two other blondes fell to the bed. When they were on the bed Chris flipped them over so he was on top of Adam. He maneuvered himself so his body wasn't hovering over Adam's. Jason moved down to Adam's lower half and started mouthing the growing bulge in Adam's jeans.

Chris moved to Adam's neck and started nipping and kissing along it, "We're going to take care of you, champ."

"Mmm, you're both already doing a good job." Adam moaned.

Jason unbuttoned and unzipped Adam's jeans while Chris pulled off Adam's shirt. He was soon naked and the two that had stripped him were working on each other. Adam licked his lips.

"Shit, you two are hot."

"We know." Chris and Jason answered together. Once they were naked they were right back on Adam. Jason kissing him. Chris sucking him. Chris pulled off of Adam's dick. He pushed two fingers in Christian and Adam's faces. Both men started licking the fingers. They made sure their tongues would touch. When Chris felt they were wet enough he pulled them away and knelt in front of Adam's entrance.

"Jay, suck Addy so he won't feel any pain for me, babe." Chris smirked.

"Can do." Jay swiveled his body around so he could do as Chris asked. Adam not wanting to only be receiving pleasure pulled Jason's dick into his mouth just as his dick was taken into Jay's. Both groaned and groaned again due to the vibrations of the first groan.

While they were pleasuring each other, Chris pushed a finger into Adam's entrance. He pumped it in and out loosening him up before pulling out that finger and repeating the process with two fingers. Chris scissored his fingers then crooked them. He hit Adam's spot perfectly.

"Fuck, Chris. Now. Need you now."

"Jason, get up so Adam can suck you while I fuck his pretty ass." Chris smirked. Jay nodded. Adam let his dick go with a pop, so he could get up. Once he was up Adam took Jay's dick right back into his mouth. Chris quickly lubed his cock and pushed into Adam causing him to moan which also produced a moan from Jason. Chris worked fast. He pounded Adam's tight ass just like he liked.

"Gah, it's been so long since the three of us have been together." Jay panted.

"I know. We need to do this more often." Chris agreed.

Adam released Jason's cock, "If we do this too often…fuck…I'll break."

Chris chuckled and leaned down to kiss Adam's stomach, "Don't worry, baby. We won't break you."

"Addy, I want you to fuck me." Jay whispered bending down and licking across Adam's chest.

"Fuck yes." Adam moaned and nodded. Jay climbed on top of the bed, over and he bent down and slid onto Adam's dick. A rhythm was quickly found. When Chris would thrust in, Jay would pull up. When Jay would move down, Chris would pull out. Over and over until all three boys were close to their breaking point.

"I can't hold on." Jay groaned.

Adam stroked Jason's dick, "Cum, Jay. Cum all over me."

"Ah fuck…Ad…Fuck…"Jason couldn't speak. He started coming on Adam's chest, stomach and hand.

Feeling Jason's entrance clamp down on him caused a chain reaction in Adam. He held Jay's hips and pounded up into him. Just as he hit Jason's prostate, Chris hit his. He cried out both of their names and came into Jay. Chris groaned. Adam was so fucking tight he couldn't hold off. He snapped his hips once more before crying out and coming himself. The three laid there in post-orgasmic bliss. Adam was the first to speak.

"Damn guys. That was amazing."

"Yeah. It sure was." Jay nodded his tired head.

Chris pulled out and laid down beside Adam. He laid his head on Adam's shoulder, "Now it's time for sleep."

"I can totally agree." Adam smiled and kissed Chris.

"You should still tell me thank you for using my finishing move." Jason mumbled sleepily.

Adam kissed Jason's forehead, "Thanks, buddy."

Jay slid off Adam and laid his head on Adam's other shoulder, "You're welcome." Jay said before falling asleep.

"Night, guys." Adam murmured before joining them both in dreamland.

~End~

* * *

**Next up is a sad/happy one. You may shed a tear. Review, please!**


	6. A Plan Hatched

**Jack Swagger/Evan Bourne & Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes=A Plan Hatched  
This story will be a three parter because I had a really long idea for it.**

* * *

Ted DiBiase and Jack Swagger walked into their hotel room. Neither had won the rumble and there were no huge surprises. Worse than that their boyfriends didn't make a special appearance. Jack flopped onto his bed and sighed. Ted sat down on the edge of his and flipped through his phone.

"Jack, Evan tweeted." Ted informed his roommate.

"I saw that." Jack nodded. He was missing his little Evan like crazy.

"Call him."

Jack rolled over and looked at Ted, "You should call Cody."

"I'll call him if you call Evan."

Jack agreed. Ted walked out onto the balcony and hit one on speed-dial. He heard ringing on the other end and waited. Jack sat up on his bed and called Evan at the same time.

"Hello?"

~ Hello… ~

"Hey, Codes." Ted smiled softly.

~ Hey, baby. ~ Jack leaned back against the headboard and smiled.

"Hi, Teddy!" Cody bounced about on his bed smiling.

~ Hey, Jack. ~

"How's my baby?"

~ How are you doing, Ev? ~

"Annoyed and horny. You looked delicious tonight. I wanted to eat you."

~ I'm good. I'm really antsy to get back. The rumble looked like fun. ~

Ted laughed, "You always want to eat me."

~ It was lots of fun. It would have been more fun if you were there. ~ Jack sighed.

"It's because you're so yummy!" Cody stopped bouncing, "Who are you rooming with?"

~ You and I would have had a blast, Jacky. ~ Evan sounded just as upset, ~ I miss you, a lot, Jack."

"I'm rooming with Swagger. Why?"

~ I miss you, too, love. It's been forever since we've seen each other. ~

"Because I'm staying with Evan tonight and he's really upset that he and Jack haven't seen each other."

~ I'm tired of being away from you. I'm going to come back and go straight to Smackdown. ~

"What are you thinking, Codes?"

~ I would love that so much, Ev. I need you in my arms. ~

"I was thinking you and Jack could take a little trip. You know, come see me and Ev after Raw and Smackdown."

~ I hate sleeping without you. I feel so cold. ~

"That sounds like a perfect idea, Codes." Ted smiled, "We'll definitely come see you."

~ I'm sorry, baby. ~ Jack pouted. ~ Cody staying the night? ~

"Yay! I won't tell Evan. It will be a complete secret." Cody giggled.

~ Yes, he is. ~ Evan nodded though Jack couldn't see it.

"Good. I won't tell Jack. They're going to be very surprised." Ted smiled even brighter because of his boy's giggle.

~ Cuddle with Cody. Maybe he can keep you warm for tonight. ~ Jack smiled small.

"Yes, they are. Well I'm going to go watch a movie with Evan. I love you, Teddy."

~ Alright, Jack. I love you, so much. ~ Evan sniffled.

"I love you too, Cody. Bye, baby." Ted waited for Cody's goodbye then hung up.

~ Don't cry, angel. You know I love you more than anything. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. ~ Jack shut his eyes fighting back the tears.

~ Bye, Jacky. ~

~ Bye, angel. ~ Jack whispered before hanging up. The phone fell to the bed along with Jack's tears.

Ted walked back inside. The smile that was on his face disappeared in an instant. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Jack, "He's in safe hands, Jack."

"I wish he was in my hands. I miss him so much." Jack murmured between sobs.

Ted rubbed his back whispering that everything would be perfect soon.

~End/TBC~


	7. You're Mine

**CM Punk & Jeff Hardy=You're Mine  
This is my first Junk story. I had never written one until this one :D**

* * *

Punk groaned. The whip was doing things to his mind as well as his hardened member. He could hear the angry grunts of his lover as he rained down the pain. Punk arched into it. He loved when he could make his Jeff this angry.

Jeff threw the whip down, spread Punk's thighs apart then pushed in hard and fast. He leaned down and bit Punk's ear, "You let him touch you."

"Mmm, yes." Punk moaned.

"I bet you let him fuck you, didn't you? He fucked my ass." Jeff slapped Punk's ass as hard as he could, "This is mine. You are mine, bitch. Do you understand?"

Earlier That Day

__

"Are you sure Jeff won't find out?" A thick Welsh accent asked a very horny CM Punk.

"I'm sure, Mason. Now do as your leader commands and fuck me." Punk smirked.

Mason Ryan nodded and pushed Punk against the wall. He pulled down both of their ring attires and stroked himself a few times, "Do you need-"

"Nope. Just fuck me, hard." Punk wrapped his arms and legs around Mason. Mason lined himself up with Punk's hole and pushed in. Punk threw his head back and growled. Mason didn't move. He gave Punk time to adjust to his girth. Punk growled and wiggled his hips, "Move. Now."

Mason pulled out all the way before pushing back in hard. Punk scratched at Mason's back enjoying every second of it. The pace was fast and before Punk knew it he was needing to cum, bad.

"Ugh…Mason…stroke me. Please…"

Mason wrapped his hand around Punk's hard-on and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. He slammed into his prostate over and over. One more hit would finish him off. Mason pushed in, and Punk cried out. Cumming on both of their stomachs and Mason's hand, Punk's ass was like a vice. Mason thrust a few more time before pulling out. Punk scrambled to get down on his hands and knees. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Mason's cum. Mason fisted his hand over his aching hard-on. Rope after rope of gooey, hot cum dropped on Punk's beautiful face and into his mouth.

Mason took a deep breath, "Holy fuck…"

"Mmm, that was fun." Punk licked his cum-stained lips.

Mason smirked, "You know, you look really hot on your knees."

"I know." Punk smirked.

Present Time

"Did he fuck you?" Jeff asked again pounding into Punk as hard as he could.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Punk cried out.

"You fucking slut." Jeff slapped Punk's ass again. "So those touches in the ring? What the fuck were they, Phillip?"

"They were to make you jealous, Jeffy!"

"You wanted me jealous. Oh I was fucking jealous alright."

During the Rumble

__

Mason Ryan pulled Punk close to him. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his body. Punk smirked knowing that his lover was watching at home. He could already hear the angry message on his cell phone.

"Touch me, Mason. No one will notice." Punk growled near Mason's ear.

"Whatever you say, boss." Mason whispered.

Mason ran his thick fingers along Punk's body. Punk groaned and threw his head back a bit. Mason's hand lingered a little too long on Punk's ring attire. Punk knew that was going to make him incredibly hard when Mason moved his hand, and he was. Punk saw himself pulse through his attire.

"Thank you, Mason." Punk moaned and pulled away from Mason's reach.

Present Time

"Who do you belong to?" Jeff pulled Punk's short hair.

"You." Punk rasped.

"I can't hear you, bitch." Jeff stabbed Punk's prostate with three hard thrusts.

"You, Jeff! I belong to Jeff Hardy." Punk cried out. "Oh fuck, Jeffy! I'm so close."

"You'd better not cum, Phillip." Jeff growled into his ear.

"Please, Jeff. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please let me cum." Punk begged.

"No." Jeff smirked, "You have to make me cum first."

Jeff pulled out of Punk and laid down on the bed. He snapped his fingers. Punk got on top of Jeff, slid down on his cock and rode Jeff. Punk rode Jeff at the same pace that Jeff was fucking him. He knew Jeff was close. He could see it in his eyes.

"Jeffy…" Punk whined.

"Me. First."

"Please cum…"

"Oh fuck…don't beg…bitch…" Jeff gritted his teeth.

"Own me, Jeff. Make me know who I belong to. Please, Jeffy. Please." Punk rolled his hips in just the right way.

"Oh, fuck…Phillip…" Jeff cried out before cumming inside of Punk. Jeff stopped Punk from moving. When he regained his breath he looked at Punk, "Climb off."

Punk pulled himself off of Jeff's dick. He laid down beside Jeff whimpering. Jeff pulled Punk's head close and kissed him passionately. Punk whimpered into the kiss. Jeff took Punk's aching hard-on in hand. He licked along Punk's lips before whispering, "Cum."

Punk cried out his release and came on his stomach and Jeff's hand. He buried his head in Jeff's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jeffy."

"Shhh, darlin. Shhh. Look at me, Phil." Jeff whispered running his clean hand through Punk's hair. Punk pulled back and looked at Jeff. Jeff kissed him again. Punk returned the kiss. When the need for air came they pulled away and just stared at each other. Jeff was the one to break the silence, "I love you, my Philly, but that's it. You Are Mine."

"I love you, too, Jeffy. I am yours. Only yours."

~End~


	8. Trade Off

**Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel=Trade Off  
This is my first Justin/Heath story so if it sucks, well... :P**

* * *

Heath and Justin were not happy with their first Royal Rumble. They left Wade and Zeke a note telling the older men that they were going back to the hotel. Once there, they threw down their things and fell onto one of the beds together. Justin grabbed a pillow and pulled under his chest while Heath pushed his shoes off and stared at the ceiling.

"Dude, tonight sucked." Heath said finally breaking the silence that had settled between the two.

"I can't believe the way they used us." Justin shook his head.

"At least you were wrestling against two legitimate wrestlers. I had Hornswoggle and Cena after my ass." Heath growled.

"Hornswoggle is officially my least favorite person." Justin said shaking his head.

"He's mine after Santino and Cena. Remember what Cena did to us?"

Justin sat up as if he'd been slapped in the face by the memory, "That ass caused us to lose the titles to Santino and Koz."

Heath nodded and groaned. His shoulders were killing him. Justin saw the younger man was in pain, "Neck?"

"Shoulders." Heath rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the pain. Justin crawled over to Heath and straddled his hips. Heath cocked an eyebrow, "Dude, the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to massage your shoulders. Relax and enjoy it while you can." Justin rubbed his hands together before leaning forward and placing a hand on either side of Heath. He gently moved his fingers over the muscles letting Heath get used to the feeling before he increased the pressure and actually started the real massage.

Heath closed his eyes and did as Justin told him. Justin worked wonders with his fingers. The pain just dissipated under them. Heath groaned in complete pleasure, "Damn, Just…"

"Good?" Justin smiled.

"Amazing, man. I'm going to hire you as my personal masseuse."

"You couldn't pay me enough." Justin joked half singing his mentor's theme song.

"I'd do anything to keep your hands around. Fuck, I'd suck you off just to get this amazing feeling to stay."

Those words went straight to Justin's groin. Heath's lips would look perfect wrapped around his dick. Heath opened his eyes when he felt something pressing against his cock. Heath saw the problem. Justin stopped when he realized that Heath was staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, you're hard." Justin bit his lip. He was very hard. He thought Heath was going to beat the hell out of him so he started to climb off. Heath pushed him back down, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to…well I thought…you're not killing me." The last part was a statement not a question. Heath cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I kill you? It's not the first time I've been near a hard dick. Why do you think I sleep with Wade?"

Justin shook his head, "I don't know."

"Because while you and Zeke are asleep, he's fucking my ass through the mattress."

Justin's jaw dropped; he could not believe that. Heath smirked and took that moment to pull Justin down and kiss him. Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Heath pushed his tongue into Justin's mouth trying to coax Justin into the kiss. Slowly Justin started to respond. He pushed his tongue against Heath's. Heath pushed Justin back on the bed as they kissed. When the need for air became to great they pulled away from each other.

"So as I was saying earlier. I'll suck your dick for more of your awesome hands." Heath smirked.

Justin nodded, "I can totally take that trade."

"So when I want a massage all I have to do is suck you off?"

"Yep. Anytime, well as long as we have time. It can't be right before a match or anything like that."

Heath nodded, "Alright. Shake on it?"

"Sure, we could do that." Justin pulled Heath's head down to him sealing the deal with a kiss.

~End~

* * *

**Next story will be JoMo/Punk for one of my besties ;) You know who you are.**


	9. Show Me Your Moves

**JoMo/Punk=Show Me Your Moves  
Written for Cal because she loves Philligan and well she made me love Philligan too XD**

* * *

John Morrison walked up to his hotel room after the rumble was complete. He had given the fans a complete show by jumping from the barricade to the steel steps of the ring. Thank goodness for his parkour training. John smirked as he walked up to his door and found a little surprise standing there.

"CM Punk, what do I have to say about this little encounter?" John set his hands on his hips.

Punk pushed himself off of John's door and walked over to the younger superstar. He had seen what happened. And he thoroughly enjoyed it. John had crazy leg strength, and Punk had completely dirty thoughts about what he could do to the Monday Night Delight.

"I come bearing a proposition, Morrison, dear." Punk smirked, opening his arms wide.

"What kind of proposition would that be, Phillip?" John cocked his head to the side, the gorgeous smirk still in place.

"You, me, your hotel bed. You could show me your moves." Punk smiled showing his teeth.

John laughed, "What makes you think that I want to 'show you my moves'?"

"It's all your choice, Morri, but I'm going to remind you of something," Punk stepped closer to the long haired man. He leaned in close to John's ear, "You're the only guy that's ever been able to show me all they've got without leaving me bored."

"Oh really now?" John turned to look into Phil's pretty greenish/brown eyes, "We haven't done what you're talking about since ECW. Can you handle me now?"

"I know I can handle you." Punk nodded keeping his eyes locked on John's.

John looked Punk up and down before nodding, "Let's go in then."

Punk smiled before leaning in and kissing John. John wrapped his arms around Punk returning the kiss with fervor.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they heard whistles and clapping. Punk and John pulled away, picked up their bags and walked into John's room after he slid the keycard in.

Once inside Punk pushed John against the door and attacked his neck. His hands roamed over John's body, slipping under his shirt to touch the warm tanned skin. John shivered. It really had been awhile since the two had been together.

"Philly, the bed would be much better, I'll have you kno-oh-ow." John groaned when Punk tweaked one of his nipples.

"But you look so sexy against the door, Johnny. I could take you right here. You wrap those beautiful legs around me and I could slip right into that perfect little pucker." Punk slipped a hand down to John's ass and squeezed.

"Oh shit, that would be fun, but wouldn't you rather have me on the bed so you can see how damn flexible I am?"

Punk backed up a little from John. There was a glint in the older man eyes. He motioned towards the bed. John smiled and pulled off his shirt giving Punk a show before walking to the bed, his ass swaying back and forth as he walked.

"John, your ass is perfect." Punk said staring at the wonderfulness.

"Yeah, I know it is." John said smugly.

Punk crossed the room and slapped John right on the ass for his smugness. John groaned and bucked his hips, "You are such a slut, Johnny."

"You love it, Phil." John turned and pulled Punk's shirt off of him and tossed it to the ground. He ran his hands across the tattoo on his chest, "I love this. The design is so amazing."

"Yeah? You've always had a thing for my tattoos."

John leaned down and kissed across Punk's chest, licking at the bronze nipples as he came to them. He pulled away a little to look up at Punk, "I have a thing for tats in general."

"You messed around with a few guys that don't have tattoos."

"That you know of." John smirked, "They're fun to find."

Punk chuckled then pulled John's head up to his. He pressed their lips together; his hands came to rest on John's jeans. John's hands came to rest on Punk's own pants. Punk popped the button, pulled down the zipper then together they both started pushing down the clothing as the kiss progressed. They toed off their shoes as their pants and underwear hit the floor. John stepped out of his followed by Punk doing the same.

"You can stand on your hands can't you?" Punk smirked

" Yeah… Where are you going with this?" John asked.

"I just want to try something."

"Okay, okay. We will try something." John nodded and got on the floor. He flipped onto his hands in front of Punk. Punk stepped close to John, his head now level with John's dick. He leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. John moaned and almost lost his balance, "You could have warned me, Phil."

"Sorry, Johnny. I should have."

Punk continued to suck at the head before taking all of John's dick into his mouth. John tried not to focus too much on the amazing feel of Phil's mouth. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore, "Phil, my arms are about to give out. You're going to have to let me move."

Punk pulled off slowly, "Okay, Johnny. Onto the bed."

John flipped back to his feet and onto the bed. He smirked at Punk, "Come and get me, Phillip."

Punk climbed onto the bed and over top of John. He leaned down and kissed along the younger man's neck. Punk wrapped his hand around John's cock and stroked slowly. He lifted two fingers in front of John's face. John took them in and lathered them up until they were dripping with saliva. Punk pulled them out and moved them down to John's ass. He pushed one in and started the prep.

A few minutes later John couldn't wait any longer, "Phillip, fuck me. Please."

Punk pulled his fingers out, "I want you against the wall."

"Why's that, Phil?"

"I want to feel these sexy legs wrapped around me, Johnny." Punk rubbed along John's left thigh. John whined and nodded. The two got up off the bed. John leaned against the wall while Punk lubed up his dick. Punk walked up to John, "Wrap your legs around me, John."

John did as told. He wrapped his arms and legs around Punk. Punk pressed John's back against the wall just as he pushed into his entrance. John groaned at the feeling of being filled by Punk.

Punk started out slow and fluid with his motions. Every thrust was with a purpose. The straight edge Nexus member wanted to make John feel so good that he never would want anyone else. John held tight to Punk; Punk was making him feel so good. He kept hitting John's prostate. Pleasure coursed through John's body as the thrusts started to pick up speed. John's fingernails left indentions in Punk's skin. Everything felt so damn good.

Punk pulled them away from the wall and laid John down on the bed without pulling out of him. He resumed his pace as John pulled him down into a fierce kiss. The change in angles had Punk slamming into John's prostate with more force than before. John's dick was trapped between the two men. John was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. His breathing started to shorten, that familiar feeling in his groin was growing stronger and stronger.

"Phil…" John moaned, pulling back out of the kiss, "I'm so fucking close."

"Come on, John. I want to feel how tight your ass is. Remind me." Punk growled moving to John's neck to nip and suck.

John couldn't take it anymore. He cried out as his orgasm washed over him, coming along his and Punk's stomachs.

Punk groaned at the vice grip John's ass now had on his dick. A few more thrusts and he was coming as well, whispering John's name as he filled his entrance with spurts of cum.

When the two had come down from their high, Punk pulled out of John and laid down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around John and leaned against him. John looked back at him and smirked, "That was amazing, Phil."

"Yeah, it was, John. I guess I should let you go now and leave."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm quite comfortable, besides I want to show you more of my moves after we get a quick nap. We're far from done tonight, Phillip."

Punk grinned and kissed John's shoulder. He snuggled up and fell into a short slumber.

~End~


	10. You're My Baby

**John Cena/Heath Slater: You're My Baby  
Because I'm a sucker for some pissy!Heat; I love that boy. He's so precious with his red hair :D**

* * *

John Cena was lying on his hotel bed waiting for his lover to come out of the bathroom. He knew that Heath was not talking to him and for good reason too. Earlier that night John had helped Hornswoggle make Heath look like a fool.

John had only helped Hornswoggle, or Dylan which was his actual name, because he was told to by creative. Of course those old bastards had their heads shoved so far up their asses that they…well never mind.

After about an hour, Heath walked out dressed in his pajama bottoms. He walked over to the couch in the room and lied down clearly ignoring John.

"Heath…" John called out.

Heath grumbled and rolled over.

"Baby, you know I wouldn't have done that if creative hadn't told me to." John explained for the fourth time that night.

John listened for Heath to say something. Again he got another grumbled, this one about John being a puppy on a leash for those men.

"Come on, babe. Come to bed." John crawled to the end of the bed so he could see Heath better.

"Fuck. You." Heath growled.

"You know I love you."

"Bullshit."

"I do, Heath. You're my baby." John pouted.

"I'm just some bitch you like to fuck." Heath snapped.

"Totally not true." John stood up and walked over to the couch. He scooped Heath up and started walking him to the bed.

"Let me go, asshole!" Heath yelled pushing on John, to no avail. Damn that man had a good grip.

John laid Heath down on the bed then crawled in beside him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed up and down his neck trying to get the younger to relent. Heath bit his lip and tried to ignore John the best he could, but it was hard. John knew just how to drive him insane. Pretty soon he was a writhing, whimpering mess.

"I love you, very much, Heath. I do. Your so perfect, baby." John whispered against Heath's neck in between kisses.

"Prove it." Heath whispered barely able to create words.

"Anything for you." John pushed both of their pajamas off along with their underwear. Slowly he started to cover Heath's body with soft kisses. Heath groaned and arched into each kiss. He had given in. John pissed him off to no end, but he still loved him more than anyone else in the world.

John reached Heath's manhood. He wrapped his hand around the flesh and pumped it a few times before taking the head into his mouth. Heath thrust his hips upwards, but John held them down. The older man tongued the slit tasting the salty precome there before going down farther. When John had the whole of Heath's dick in his mouth he started to bob. Slow and steady, he'd come all the way up then suck all the way back down until his head hit Heath's pelvic bone.

"John…" Heath moaned, "More."

John pulled back. He wrapped his hand around Heath's dick and stroked it, "More, baby?"

"Please… I need it."

John kissed Heath's hip, "The last time we had sex Wade threatened to kick my ass because he thought I hurt you. Let's hold off tonight, okay?"

Heath nodded. John crawled back up to Heath and pressed their lips together. Heath wrapped his arms around John's neck pulling John closer. With his left hand, John continued to stroke Heath, speeding up then slowing down.

Heath bucked into John's hand; he needed a quicker pace. Needed John to make him come. John sped up his hand knowing what the younger needed. Heath clung to John whimpering the entire time. He knew he'd be close soon enough.

John switched hands, now moving his right hand along Heath's dick while his left hand moved to his entrance. He pushed in a finger and started to pump it. Heath cried out, not quite used to the feeling being prepped so easily by John.

John searched for Heath's prostate. When he finally found it, Heath's back arched, and he cried out against John's neck.

"Oh my, fuck! Right there, Johnny…"

John pressed his lips back against Heath and redoubled his efforts to get his lover off. His right hand flew over Heath's dick, and his finger pounded into Heath's spot. Heath's toes curled as he came shooting his seed over John's hand and side and his own stomach.

John pulled his finger out. Heath leaned up and kissed John softly. Heath pulled back, "I love you, John. You can be a complete asshole, but I still love you."

"I love you, too sweetheart. You're my baby, and even though I may listen to those dumbasses that doesn't mean that I don't want what's best for you."

"I know that now, Johnny." Heath smiled, "Now don't you think I should help you get off?"

"I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine." John smiled and kissed Heath's temple then over to his ear, "Besides in the morning you and I can wake up early and get me off with some crazy sex, if you'd be up for that…"

Heath smiled and kissed John, "Sounds awesome, baby."

~End~


	11. Hot Water

**Wade Barrett & Randy Orton - Hot Water  
I'm not a big fan of this pairing, but I wrote them anyway. To those of you that like them, I hope you enjoy this because this was HARD to write.**

* * *

Randy Orton walked backstage after the rumble had completed. He was tired and in need of a shower. He walked into his locker room and untied his boots. He pushed those and his socks off then walked into the shower.

Randy flipped the water to hot and waited for it to heat up. He heard a deep growl from behind him. Randy quickly turned and saw Wade Barrett standing there his eyes blown black with lust.

"Fuck…" Randy whispered before he was pushed against the wall.

"I swear you were teasing me out there tonight, Orton." The Brit whispered against Randy's neck.

"Yeah? And so what if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

Wade bit down on the pulse point. Randy yelped which turned into a moan when Wade started to soothe it with his tongue.

Wade pushed down their ring attire. Randy pulled Wade's face to his and slammed their lips together. Randy walked Wade into the shower and under the hot water. Their lips never once parting. Wade ran his hands down Randy's taut body. Randy groaned into Wade's mouth.

Wade pulled away and started kissing down the viper's body. He dropped to his knees and nipped at Randy's hips.

"Shit." Randy moaned softly.

Wade wrapped his hand around Randy's length and stroked him a couple of times. He moved his head to tongue the slit tasting the precome that was dripping there.

"Come on, Wade. You're teasing me now." Randy pushed at the back of Wade's head anxious to feel Wade's warm mouth around him.

Wade wrapped his lips around the head and took Randy down inch by inch. When his nose hit Randy's pelvic bone he started to bob up and down slowly.

Randy felt his orgasm bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't ready for this to end. He jerked Wade's head off his dick and pulled him back up to his lips. He growled when he tasted himself on Wade's tongue.

Randy's hand slipped behind Wade. Wade pulled back and nodded, "Do it."

Randy nodded and pushed a finger into Wade. He pumped it in a few times before he pulled his finger out and pushed two back in. Randy crooked his fingers against a tiny bundle of nerves, and Wade pushed back.

"Fuck me." Wade moaned leaning his head on Randy's shoulder.

Randy pulled his fingers out, "Turn around, bend over a bit."

Wade did as Randy asked. He turned around and pushed his ass out a bit. Randy stroked himself a bit before pushing the head into Wade's entrance.

"Come on, Orton. I can take it. Don't you fucking stop." Wade growled.

"Don't push me, Barrett." Randy hissed pushing in another inch.

"Fuck me, asshole."

"Don't fucking push, bitch."

"Pussy." Wade spat.

Randy bit down on Wade's shoulder and pushed in completely. Wade threw his head back and cried out at the pain. Randy pulled out before pushing right back in. He didn't give Wade time to adjust.

The pace was hard and fast. Wade stroked himself in time with Randy's thrusts. Their orgasms came on as quick as their pace. Wade came first squirting his orgasm over the wall. Randy was close behind him; he pulled out and released onto Wade's ass and thighs.

They leaned against the wall regaining their breaths. Randy spoke first, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've been dominated, and you were the last one to do so….so yeah…"

Randy grinned, "I am pretty bad ass."

Wade shook his head and moved under the spray of the now cool water. Yeah Randy was pretty bad ass.


	12. Blow You Off

**Wade Barrett & CM Punk - Blow You Off  
I actually like this pairing more now then I did before I finished this. Enjoy.**

* * *

The leader of the Nexus , CM Punk, was leaning against the wall when Wade Barrett, leader of the Corre, walked by. Punk cleared his throat. Wade flicked his head towards the smaller superstar regarding him for a moment before continuing down the hall.

'Bitch.' Punk thought as he followed Wade into the stairwell of the hotel. Wade was waiting for him. He grabbed Punk's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What Phillip?" Wade growled against Punk's neck.

"You blew me off, slut. I was going to ask if you'd like to go out to dinner, but you just had to walk on by. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Punk hissed as Wade's hands traveled down Punk's lithe body to his jeans.

"Of course she did. I just like getting you all riled up, Phillip." Wade chuckled pressing a kiss into the older man's hair.

"You like blowing me off." Punk glared up at the taller superstar, but the heat was squelched by the twinkle in Punk's eyes.

"You're right, I do." Wade whispered huskily as he dropped to his knees in front of the straight edge savior.

Punk gasped when Wade leaned forward to mouth Punk's clothed bulge. Wade unbuttoned Punk's jeans and pulled them and his underwear down just enough for his semi-hard cock to pop out.

"Stu, please…" Punk whimpered calling Wade by his real name.

Wade leaned in and lapped at the tip teasing Punk a little more before licking down the shaft then back up to the head. Punk's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Wade started to take him down inch by inch.

Agonizingly slow Wade took the whole of Punk's dick into his mouth before pulling back. He repeated the process over and over gradually speeding up.

Punk ran his fingers through Wade's hair. Wade looked up at Punk and moaned causing Punk's head to fall back and hit the wall. Punk hissed and closed his eyes.

Wade pulled back, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Punk nodded, "Don't stop, Stu. I'm so close."

Wade smirked and took Punk's dick back down. He moved one of his hands to Punk's ass and pushed down his pants and underwear enough to get to his entrance.

Wade pushed in a finger; Punk gasped and thrust his hips forward. Wade moved his finger in and out as he sucked Punk's length.

"Fuck, Wade. So close…" Punk ground out.

Wade doubled his efforts until Punk was spilling into his mouth. Wade swallowed the load and pressed kiss to Punk's hip, "Beautiful."

"Fuck." Punk whispered.

Wade stood up and fixed Punk's clothing. He bumped his forehead against Punk's, "About dinner."

"Fuck dinner. Take me back to the room and put me to bed." Punk closed his eyes and leaned into Wade.

Wade shook his head and picked him up; he carried him to their room and put him to bed just as he wanted.


	13. The Man Behind the Mask

**Wade Barrett & John Cena - Man Behind the Mask  
I do not really like this pairing, but damn my brain if I didn't write something freaking fluffy. Like fluffy bunneh kitteh, fluffy. (My cat is seriously soft like a bunny. No freaking joke, so that's why I say that...anyway...) Enjoy. :) Reviews are fluffy bunneh kittehs. :D**

* * *

All he'd heard since he started dating Wade Barrett was how much of a jackass he was. How he didn't really care about whoever was his current bedmate, but John Cena hadn't seen that.

John saw the goodness in Wade. The man behind the mask. And even though they'd had troubles on-screen, didn't mean they had them off.

John was walking around after the rumble was over. He stopped in front of the Corre locker-room door and knocked. Justin Gabriel opened the door, "Hey, Cena."

"Justin." John smiled, "Wade in?"

Justin nodded and opened the door wider for the chain-gang soldier. John walked inside and smiled brighter when he saw Wade drying his hair after having just showered, "That is a good look for you, Wade."

Wade turned and cocked an eyebrow, "What do you want, Cena?"

"How about dinner and a movie?" John purred.

Wade looked at Heath and Justin. They knew what he was thinking. Immediately the younger two left the locker-room with a cloud of dust behind them. Wade stalked over to John and wrapped his arms around the older man, "Are you trying to ruin my image, John?"

"You mean the 'I'm a bastard' image that only I've been able to see through?" John smirked, "That image?"

"Yes, Cena. That image." Wade shook his head, smiling despite himself. John could always bring the smile out of Wade especially when he didn't want it to be brought out.

"I'd never do that. It just wouldn't be right. You've been working on that image since you got here." John leaned in and place a kiss to Wade's collar bone. Wade's eyes fell closed.

'Damn John Cena's lips.' Wade thought as John continued to pepper his collar bones and neck with soft kisses.

"About that movie, Wade?" John whispered hotly against Wade's skin.

Wade gasped. He lifted John's chin so he could look at his eyes, "Fuck the movie."

"My thoughts exactly." John chuckled, but was stopped short by Wade's lips crashing onto his. Oh yeah, John Cena saw the man behind the mask even if Wade didn't want him to.


	14. Something to Do

**John Cena & CM Punk-Something to Do  
****I do not really like this pairing, but it was on my list of things to write. Enjoy. :) Reviews are fluffy bunneh kittehs. :D**

* * *

Punk was bored. It was three hours before the Royal Rumble, and there was nothing for him to do. He tried playing cards with the rest of the New Nexus, but that didn't go over too well. He tried scaring the divas from random dark spots, that only got him slapped and almost kicked right where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ugh!" Punk growled as he almost slammed himself into a wall.

"Something the matter, Punk?" John Cena asked from the corner. He'd been walking around almost as bored as Phil. His blood was pumping from the excitement of the day.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong, Cena." Punk shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yes, John. I am sure." The straight edged superstar started walking away from the chain gang soldier.

"Alrighty, Punk. Whatever you say." John smirked and leaned against the wall. Silently he started counting down from five in his head. At one Phil stopped and turned back to Cena.

"Cena?"

"Yep?"

"There is something wrong." Punk turned around and sat his hands on his hips, "I am incredibly bored. I have tried everything to kick it, but I can't."

"And what would you like me to do, Phillip?" John purred.

Punk closed the gap and pressed himself against Cena's larger frame, "Make me un-bored."

"I don't think that's a word-" John started.

"Cena, do something with me before I lose my damn mind." Punk growled.

John flipped their positions, "You want me to do something, then I'll do something."

John slammed his lips against Phil's. Phil groaned and wrapped his arms around the Bostonian's meaty neck. John lifted Phil into his arms and walked them into an open locker room.

Forty-five minutes before the show CM Punk walked out of the locker room feeling very pumped and completely cured of his boredom. He flicked a look behind him and winked at John. John grinned and pulled his shirt back on. He found something to do with Punk in that locker room, and he was sure next time either one of them was bored that would be happening again.


	15. Comforting Shoulders

**Evan/Cody ~~ Jack/Ted-Comforting Shoulders  
I absolutely adore both of these couples. This one is a continuation of Chapter 6. Enjoy. :) Reviews are fluffy bunneh kittehs. :D**

* * *

Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes laid in Evan's bed watching random movies that weren't really keeping either of them from thinking about their boyfriends. Evan sighed and leaned his head on Cody's shoulder, "I miss Jack."

"I know you do, sweetness. You'll get to see him soon enough." Cody kissed the top of Evan's head, "I promise."

"I want to see him now though, Cody. I'm tired of waiting for him." Evan sighed, "I feel deprived."

"I'm sorry, sweetness." Cody pulled away and leaned over Evan, "Why don't we do something to get your mind off Jack."

"That's going to be hard because he's all I ever think about." Evan chewed his lip staring up into Cody's baby blues.

"We'll think of something, sweetness." Cody moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to Evan's lips.

"Cody…" Evan whimpered, "What are you thinking?"

"I know I'm not Jack, but I'm Teddy deprived like you're Jack deprived. We can keep each other from completely losing our minds. Come on, Evy. We do it all the time, and the boys are always okay with it." Cody nipped at Evan's ear.

Evan studied Cody for a little bit. He was needing a little action since he hadn't seen Jack in forever. Slowly he nodded, "Yeah, I see where you're coming from, Codes."

"So, yes?" Cody grinned.

Evan nodded, "Yeah. It'll help me out a lot."

Cody pulled Evan up and pressed their lips together.

XoXoX

The next morning Ted woke Jack up early.

"What is your problem, DiBiase? I was dreaming about my boy." Jack growled sitting up groggily on his bed.

"We've got places to be, Jacky-boy." Ted grinned. He threw his things in his bag.

"Where are we going, Teddy?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"It's a surprise. Now come on. Get dressed." Ted tossed Jack his bag.

"I'm going to take a shower first." Jack sat his bag down beside the bed. He stood and walked into the bathroom. He undressed, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Jack closed his eyes as the hot water covered his sleepy body.

Just as he was starting to enjoy the water fully, he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck.

"Teddy?" Jack's eyes popped open and he looked back at the slightly younger man.

"I'm trying to wake you up, Jack. We have a long drive ahead of us and I know you're going to love the surprise I have planned for us." Ted nibbled on the blonde's neck.

Jack turned around in Ted's arms, smirking, "Are we going where I think we're going?"

"I'm not good at keeping secrets." Ted pouted pathetically.

"Yes!" Jack shouted and kissed Ted. Ted kissed Jack back.

A hour later Ted and Jack were on their way to St. Louis to see their boys.

**End/TBC**


	16. Payback Makes You My Bitch

**John Cena & The Miz - Payback Makes You My Bitch  
I love this couple! They are so much fun! Reviews are fluffy bunneh kittehs. :D**

* * *

John Cena was livid. He was just eliminated by the Miz, and he wasn't even participating in the Rumble. It shouldn't have counted. John walked straight into Miz's locker room without knocking.

"Cena!" Alex Riley yelled, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

John tossed Riley out of the room then locked the door. The shower was running so John knew exactly where the younger man was. John undressed then walked into the shower room and leaned against the wall.

Miz had no clue John was standing there. He was too busy with himself, quite literally. John cleared his throat causing Miz to jab his own prostate with his fingers.

"What a slut." John shook his head and walked into the shower behind Miz.

"What the hell, Cena! Get out!" Miz started to remove his fingers, but John slapped his ass.

"Keep them in there, Michael." John growled. He wrapped his meaty arm around Mike's neck and pulled the younger closer, "You know why I'm pissed don't you?"

"Fuck off." Miz hissed then groaned when John wrapped his other hand around Mike's hard-on.

"You'd rather I fuck you." John nipped at Mike's ear, "You ruined my rumble chances."

"You would have never - ahrgh - won." Mike whimpered as John started to stroke him.

"To make up for ruining my night, you get to make it better. How does that sound, Mikey?" John grinned evilly, twisting his hand on Mike's dick slowly as he pulled it up to the head.

"You're a bastard, Cena." Mike glared.

John moved his arm from around Mike's neck and turned the younger man around, "On your knees, bitch."

Slowly Mike fell to his knees. Again he started to take his fingers from his ass, "Uh-uh. Fuck yourself on your fingers while you suck me."

Mike did what he was told and continued to stretch himself. He leaned forward and took the head of John's erection into his mouth. After a few minutes John grabbed Mike's hair and pulled him off.

"Stand up." John growled. Mike stood and turned around. This time when he pulled his fingers out of himself John let him. John pushed a finger in to see if Mike was stretched enough for him. "Nice job, Mike. Very nice."

"Fuck me, John." Mike whimpered.

John sighed, "Mikey! You aren't supposed to want it."

"Well fuck Cena. You expect me to not enjoy the chance to get fucked by you? You're my damn boyfriend for crying out loud! Now fuck me!" Mike spread his legs and bent over lewdly.

John smirked and walked up behind Mike. He stroked himself a couple of times before pushing into Mike. Mike cried out in pained pleasure. John worked up a slow rhythm until Mike started begging. John thrust faster and faster into the younger man. He reached his hand around and stroked Mike's length in time with his thrusts.

"Johnny, I'm close. Please…"

"Come for me, baby." John whispered against Mike's neck. That's all it took for Mike to come hard. John wasn't far behind him. Only a few thrusts later and John was releasing into Mike.

Thirty minutes later, John and Mike were walking out of the locker room smiling and kissing. Alex's head shot up, "Mike! What the hell!"

"Find another room tonight, Alex. I'm going to be busy."


	17. Cheaters Always Win

**Randy Orton & The Miz - Cheaters Always Win  
Guest appearance in this one. If you know my favorite slash pairings then you may know who's showing up. Reviews are fluffy bunneh kittehs. :D**

* * *

Randy Orton was livid. Mike Mizanin had fucked him out of a chance to regain his title. He walked into Mike's locker room and glared at the exact man he was looking for. Mike was lying on the couch, naked; his legs spread wide so Orton could see all Mike had.

"Hello, Randal." Mike purred.

Randy's resolve was already weakening. How could he be angry when Mike was looking oh-so-fuckable, "Michael."

"You can't be upset with me, Randy." Mike bit his lower lip as he ran his hands up his own body, "Look at me. Naked and ready for you. Look how hard I am for you."

Mike wrapped his hand around his weeping erection. Oh, he was good. Randy watched as Mike slowly jerked himself. "Fuck…"

"You want to? You can fuck me. I could fuck you. We could just suck each other off." Mike gasped as he slipped a finger down behind his balls and over his pink pucker.

And just like that Randy's anger smashed into a million pieces. He ripped his clothes off and jumped on the younger. Mike wrapped one arm around Orton's neck and pressed their lips together; his other hand snaked down Randy's lithe body to his half-hard erection.

"Mmmph." Randy pulled back from their kiss, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since yesterday. Morri and I had little fight, so I decided that I needed to have a little fun with someone. It ended up being you, lucky for me." Mike smirked.

"Does John know about this?" Randy asked.

"Yep. He's with Cena right now doing the same thing we are."

"Well if he's with Cena then -" Randy didn't bother to finish his sentence. He pressed his lips back against Mike's and wrapped his hand around Mike's dick. He stroked the younger man whilst Mike jerked him.

Mike pulled back from the kiss and flipped Randy down onto the couch. He swiveled his body around; his dick bobbed in Randy's face. Mike leaned his head down and took the head of Randy's erection into his mouth. Randy got the message and did the same thing to Mike's.

The only noises that came out of the room were soft, breathy moans and the squeaking of the couch springs. Mike and Randy worked each other with their mouths. Randy pressed his finger into the younger man when he knew Mike was getting close. He slid the digit in and out to match the pace of his sucking.

"Mmmph," Mike grunted when Randy pressed against his prostate. A few more touches against that bundle of nerves and Mike came in Randy's mouth.

Randy swallowed Mike's essence and pulled his mouth away, "Oh yeah, Mikey."

Mike didn't stop bobbing his head until Randy was coming, which wasn't long after his orgasm. Mike drank down Randy's come and pulled his head back. He swiveled himself back around and laid his head against Randy's chest.

Randy smiled and ran his fingers through the loudmouth's sandy hair, "That was fun."

"Mmm, yeah. You still mad that I beat you for the title?" Mike lifted his head and looked up at the Viper's sated face.

Randy pressed a kissed to Mike's nose, "Nah, no reason to be. Now get up. I've got a rumble to win."

Mike laughed and got up off of Randy. Orton dressed and left the room. Mike smiled and laid back on the couch. He saw a brunette head poke into his room, "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, Morri. I love you." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, babe. Love you, too." John Morrison pulled his head out of the room before sticking it back in, "By the way, did you have fun with Orton?"

"Um, don't you have a rumble to win?" Mike asked.

Morrison laughed and left for good this time. Mike leaned back and relaxed. Who says cheaters never win?


End file.
